KHR Abuse Victims
by Nyankitten
Summary: Just a few small stories of the KHR characters as young children being abused to show that Abuse is horrible and does really effect the people who are being abused. First is the Vongola 10th Generation but feel free to request anyone if you want. Rated T but if that's not high enough please tell me! I am against Abuse and this is to show the impact. Sorry for any OOCness
1. Victim Number 27: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Victim Number 27: Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. I do not own the poem in this either. I found it on a friends Fanfiction page and wanted to get the message out there.**

**I am against all forms of abuse and wanted to show people that it's not funny. It's not right. It's wrong. It's unfair and it changes and destroys life's. It murders people.**

**Warning: Abuse, OOC characters.**

**A/N: Double space is just a separate bit that happened, but then one space is a continuation of the pats bit. Thanks.**

* * *

_My name is Tsuna,_

_I am but three,_

_My eyes are swollen,_

_I cannot see,_

_I must be stupid,_

_ I must be bad,_

_What else could have made,_

_My daddy so mad?_

At three years old, Sawada Tsunayoshi cried in his bedroom. His eyes swollen from punches and black from beatings. He muttered words like '_Stupid_' and '_Bad_' over and over again.

_I wish I were better,_

_I wish I weren't ugly,_

_Then maybe my mommy,_

_Would still want to hug me._

Tsuna walked up to his mother with tears eyes and bruised arms. He tugged at her skirt and whispered fearfully.

"M-Mommy, c-can Tsu h-have a h-hug?" He asked quietly.

"No you stupid, ugly child" she answered back.

_I can't speak at all,_

_I can't do a wrong,_

_Or else I'm locked up,_

_All the day long,_

_When I awake,_

_ I'm all alone,_

_The house is dark,_

_My folks aren't home._

Little Tsuna cried as his mother locked him into the dark, cold, scary room that he hated so much. All she said as he was locked into the room was; '_Stupid little boy, this is for being bad and talking to me!_'. He cried and cried until his eyes were red then he stood up and opened the door. He stepped out of the dark room to see the house in darkness. His parents weren't home.

_When my mommy does come,_

_I'll try and be nice,_

_So maybe I'll get just,_

_One whipping tonight._

Tsuna tried to be nice to his mother so he might just face less pain tonight. But it didn't work. He cried and cried as the whip cracked against his back over and over again. His tears and cries of '_Help_' and '_Stop it_' and '_I'm Sorry!_' were lost. No-one would listen to the boy, who they all called '_Stupid_' and '_Ugly_' and never gave toys.

_Don't make a sound!_

_I just heard a car,_

_My daddy is back,_

_From Tsuyoshi's Bar._

Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard the sound of his fathers car. He ran upstairs to his room and curled into a ball. His eyes were teary and he was shaking badly muttering muffled , quiet, terrified little _no_'s and _help_'s.

_I hear him curse,_

_My name he calls,_

_I press myself,_

_Against the wall._

_I try and hide,_

_From his evil eyes,_

_I'm so afraid now,_

_I'm starting to cry._

Tsuna heard his father curse and then scream his name as he walks up the stairs. _'Tsunayoshi!'_ he shouts. Tsuna moves back against the wall and cries quietly. He's so afraid. He knows Iemetsu, his father, will hurt him tonight.

Only the sounds of sniffling and whimpering are heard along with the footsteps outside.

_He finds me weeping,_

_He shouts ugly words,_

_He says its my fault,_

_That he suffers at work._

_He slaps me and hits me,_

_And yells at me more,_

_I finally get free,_

_And I run for the door._

Just when Tsuna thinks his father won't find him tonight, his bedroom door opens. His father see's him crying and walks straight for him. He shouts words that hurt and Tsuna takes them to heart. He then starts shouting that it's his fault he suffers at his work and finally starts hitting him where he knows he can't hide. He slaps and punches Tsuna, and Tsuna just cries. Then he finally see's a way to run. He scrambles up quickly and runs for his bedroom door.

_He's already locked it,_

_And I start to bawl,_

_He takes me and throws me,_

_Against the hard wall._

_I fall to the floor,_

_With my bones nearly broken,_

_And my daddy continues,_

_With more bad words spoken._

Tsuna pulls frantically at the handle of his bedroom door and realises it's locked. He cries and screams as he pulls at the door. Then his father grabs him and throws him against his plain white wall. The wall has a fresh red bloodstain the size of a small child's back. Tsuna falls onto the floor and hears a sickening crack. There goes a few ribs and probably his back bone. He cries more as his father continues, and his father just screams more things to him.

_"I'm sorry!"__, I scream,_

_But its now much too late,_

_His face has been twisted,_

_Into unimaginable hate._

_The hurt and the pain,_

_Again and again,_

_Oh please God, have mercy!_

_Oh please let it end!_

Tsuna screamed that he was sorry over and over but his father wouldn't listen and then he looked to his fathers face and saw so much hate there. He felt more pain as more beating took place. His eyes had already run out of tears. He just collapsed onto the ground as his father kept on beating him. He wanted it to stop. It was taking to long for his father to stop. He wanted it to end.

_And he finally stops,_

_And heads for the door,_

_While I lay there motionless,_

_Sprawled on the floor._

His father finally stopped and unlocked his door. He walked out of his bedrooms and down the stairs. While Tsuna lay there, still, in a puddle of his own blood and pain. He closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness and uttered his final words:

_My name is Tsuna,_

_And I am but three,_

_Tonight my daddy,_

_Murdered me._

* * *

**_Please stop child abuse._**

**_It's cruel and wrong._**

**_Little Tsuna never had friends and no-one knew of his home life, _****_his story._**

**_But his story is now heard so please help people like him._**

**_If you see child abuse or are a victim of it, tell someone. _**

**_Help us stop child abuse._**

**_Thank you._**


	2. Victim Number 80: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Victim Number 80: Yamamoto Takeshi **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. I do not own the poem in this either. I found it and wanted to get the message out there. I am against all forms of abuse and wanted to show people that it's not funny. It's not right. It's wrong. It's unfair and it changes and destroys life's. It murders people. Warning: Abuse, OOC characters.**

* * *

_His name was Takeshi_

_He was only five _

_This is what happened _

_When he was alive _

_His mom was a drunk _

_His dad was an addict _

_His parents kept him _

_Locked in an attic._

A small boy sat in his attic on a rug looking at the wall, memories haunted his brain as he could not think of anything better. His life had always been like this ever since he could remember. His mind and body were scarred by his parents for the rest of his life, however long that may be.

_His only friend_

_Was a little toy bear_

_It was old and worn out _

_And had patches of hair_

_He always talked to it _

_When no one's around_

_He lays there and hugs it,_

_Not a peep of sound._

Takeshi hugged his bear closer to him and spoke to it. He spoke quietly so his parents wouldn't hear. He smiled a little at his bear then lay down, hugging the bear to his small, cold body. Not uttering a sound.

_Until his parents_

_Unlock the door_

_Some more and more pain _

_He'll have to endore _

_A bruise on his leg _

_A scar on his face_

_Why would he be _

_In such a horrible place? _

Takeshi heard the click of a lock and his eyes widened in fear. His parents walked to him and his father grabbed his arm and hauled him up, pulling his bear from his grip, he threw it to the other side of the attic. His mother slapped him and kicked him. His eyes watered as they hurt him physically and screamed things at him. They finally left and he hiccuped. He felt along the scar on his face then pulled his trouser leg up, checking his new injury, a bruise.

_But he grabs his bear _

_And softly he cries_

_He loves his parents_

_But they want him to die_

_He sits in the corner_

_Quiet but thinking,_

_"God, why? Why is My life always sinking? " _

Takeshi struggles to stand and eventually just crawls to his bear. He hugs it tightly and cries softly, his soft sobs muffled in the bear. 'Why? I love them.. But.. They hate me.. They always say they want me to die...' He thought then cried harder. Sitting in the corner of the attic the small boy sobs and hugs his best friend closer. 'W-Why is my life so terrible!' Takeshi thought.

_Such a bad life _

_For a sad little kid_

_He'd get beaten and beaten _

_For anything he did _

He was always beaten and hurt for no reason, anything he did they'd use as an excuse and beat him. He hated it. It was unfair. But he can't bring himself to hate his parents somehow. Even if they did hurt him, he still didn't think that they really hated him. But what did he know? He was a naive little child.

_Then one night _

_His dad came home high_

_The poor child was hit and slapped _

_As hours went by_

_Then his dad suddenly_

_Grabbed for a blade_

_It was sharp and pointy _

_One that he made_

The door unlocked and Takeshi looked over to see his dad, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, high. He watched as his dad walked to him and hit him over and over. As the hours went by his father got fed up of just hitting and took out a small, sharp blade. Takeshi's eyes widened as he scrambled to get up and tried to run but his father kicked him down and raised the blade. He had a maniacal grin on his face and a strange, creepy gleam in his eyes.

_He thrust the blade_

_Right in his chest,_

_"You deserve to die _

_You worthless pest!"_

_Tsuyoshi walked out_

_Leaving the boy slowly dying _

_He grabbed his bear _

_And again started crying_

Takeshi suddenly felt pain erupt in his chest as his father screamed words he didn't make out. His "father" turned and left his son to die in the cold attic on a plain white sheet. Takeshi grabbed his bear and hugged it tight as he slowly felt his life ending.

_Police showed up _

_At the small little house _

_They quickly barged in _

_Everything was as quiet as a mouse_

_One officer slowly _

_Opened a door_

_To find the sad little boy_

_Lying on the floor_

The police burst open the door to a quiet little house and looked around. They looked in the kitchen and the living room, the bedrooms and bathrooms, but it was futile. Mr and Mrs Yamamoto were gone. One officer opened the attic door and dropped his gun in shock. He called the others quickly as they turned to look at what was there only to have their eyes widen or heads bow. One officer spoke up what the others were thinking, knowing was true. He opened his lips and spoke for the boy:

_It must have been bad _

_To go through so much harm _

_But at least he died_

_With his best friend in his arms._

* * *

**Takeshi's story is now known,**

**He suffered more than you could ever know.**

**His life never changed.**

**He had to live with people that abused him for the smallest of reasons. **

**Thank you for reading about Takeshi. **

**Please help others who you know are experiencing this. **

**If you do experience this, contact someone, please.**


	3. Victim Number 59: Gokudera Hayato

**Victim Number 59: Gokudera Hayato**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. I do not own the poem in this either. I found it and wanted to get the message out there. I am against all forms of abuse and wanted to show people that it's not funny. It's not right. It's wrong. It's unfair and it changes and destroys life's. It murders people. Warning: Abuse, OOC characters.**

* * *

_Hush, little brother_

_Please don't cry_

_I wish I could be there _

_To sing a lullaby_

_I can see your arms _

_Bloodied and bruised _

_That's strange, little brother_

_Mine were like that too _

A small boy with silver hair and green eyes sat at the edge of his room and cried. His arms had fresh, as well as dried up, blood running down them as well as bruises and scars. He sun himself a lullaby as he looked at a photo of his older sister who died when he was very young. She had beautiful pink hair and bright, green eyes, like his. She was smiling in the photo though her eyes showed pain. "Rock-a-by-baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks the cradle will fall. Down will come baby, cradle and all" The boy sun to himself as he cried more and more tears.

_I know you scream_

_When Daddy's there _

_Hush, little brother _

_I know you're scared_

_I can see the way_

_He's hurting you_

_I'm sorry, little brother _

_He did that to me too_

Hayato screamed, terrified, as his father walked to him. He cried as he was picked up and punched before being thrown over the room. His father shouted hateful words to him but he didn't listen to them, why should he?

_I know that people_

_Ignore what's going on at home _

_That makes me angry, little brother_

_You shouldn't have to be alone _

_Hey, little brother _

_You want to know why I'm not there?_

_It's a sad story, little brother _

_But people should care_

Hayato watched as people ignored his cries and screams for help from his open window. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he thought 'Why? Why is my big sister not here anymore? Why did she leave me alone with this monster!' Then he thought of the story he's been told. His sisters death.

_You see, little brother_

_One day Daddy got high_

_You were asleep in your crib_

_So you didn't hear my cry_

_He screamed at me_

_And smashed my head against the door_

_While you slept, little brother _

_I died on the floor _

When he was so young he couldn't remember, he was asleep in his crib one night. His father walked through the front door with a half a bag of drugs in his hand and a huge grin on his face. He then spotted Bianchi and frowned before shouting things that she ignored. He then smashed her head against the floor as the baby Hayato slept soundlessly. His sister died before she could have any hope in being helped.

_You know, little brother _

_I don't think that I would have died _

_If someone had only bothered_

_To listen to my cries_

_But hush, little brother_

_Daddy's coming home _

_Quick, get into bed_

_You don't want him to find you alone _

He sits on his small bed thinking if someone heard her. Cries and screams then she may not have died that night. He then scrambles to get into bed as he hears the front door open and shut. He cries silently, terrified to be found, alone.

_I'm sorry little brother _

_He's in a bad mood_

_Run while you can _

_Staying wont do you good_

_Uh oh little brother_

_He's lifting his belt _

_Scream while you can,_

_Call for help _

He hears his father call his name loudly and cries more as he's in a bad mood. Hayato jumped up from the comfort of his own bed and ran to his door. His father opened the door and spotted him. "Hayato! Where do you think your going?! Get over here you useless son of a bitch!" His father screamed at him. Hayato ran but his father caught up to him, holding his belt. Hayato cried for help, loud enough that the neighbours could have heard him. But no one listened. His father beat him brutally until he was on the edge of his life and desperately needing medical and hospital treatment. He lay there, in a pool of his own blood, crying. As he slowly slipped away he sang to himself what his older sister Bianchi used to sing to him after a beating before she died:

_"Hush little brother_

_You don't need to cry_

_No one can hurt you_

_You're in my arms tonight."_

* * *

**Please help stop child abuse. **

**It's horrible and it ruins lives. **

**No-one benefits from it and it's just cruel and wrong. **

**People don't realise that children are hit every day and abused in they're own homes, never feeling safe. **

**Can you imagine not feeling safe in your only safe place?**

**If you are being abused please call someone.**


	4. Victim Number 96: Chrome Dokuro

**Victim Number 96: Chrome Dokuro **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. I do not own the poem in this either. I found it and wanted to get the message out there. I am against all forms of abuse and wanted to show people that it's not funny. It's not right. It's wrong. It's unfair and it changes and destroys life's. It murders people. Warning: Abuse, OOC characters. **

**I'm also sorry this one is so short.**

* * *

_Today there will be silence Mom, _

_no crying will you hear. _

_I didn't mean to anger you,_

_ I just wanted you near. _

A small girl with purple pineapple styled hair walked into the kitchen if her home. She slowly and hesitantly walked up to her mother and tugged on her trouser leg. "M-M-Momma.." She whispered fearfully. Then a slapping noise echoed through the room. Red printed on Chrome's face as she looked down, not crying or making a sound. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU ABOMINATION!" Her mother screamed at her. "S-S-Sorry..." Chrome spoke no louder than a small whisper. She then ran out of the kitchen and back to her room where her stomach growled loudly. She hadn't eaten in a while.

_ Today there will be sleep again,_

_ I won't cry out in vain. _

_The nights I needed comforting, _

_were filled with hurt and pain. _

Chrome lay on her small bed and closed her eyes, pain clutching her heart. She didn't cry out or call for anyone. She kept quiet, because that's what she was. The quiet girl who never spoke. Chrome then slowly drifted off into pain filled nightmares.

_How could someone so big and strong, _

_strike out at little me? _

_I was a gift, your little girl,_

_unwanted now, I see._

Chrome coughed as she was kicked in the stomach and then the chest. She then felt a punch to her cheek. Another bruise. She bit her lip as she heard her own thoughts, 'I thought you wanted me, loved me, but I was wrong..'. She started to tear up as she was hit more before being left alone, in her own blood and tears. She knew she couldn't hate her mother no matter how much her mother hated her.

_Today there will be love at last, _

_on angels wings I'll soar._

_ Way up high, above the clouds, _

_through heavens golden doors. _

Chrome could feel herself slipping away from life as she closed her eyes. She welcomed death and waited for the angles to come for here, bring her to wherever she was destined to go now. She opened her mouth and spoke her last breath:

_Momma, say a prayer for me,_

_ for the life I'll never know._

_ I just wish you could have cared for me, _

_for I would have loved you so._

* * *

**Chrome's story is now heard, **

**Child abuse ruins lives, **

**Please stop child abuse, **

**If you see it call the number that you need.**

** If it happens to you, tell someone, get help, Please!**

** Thank you.**


	5. Victim Number 18: Hibari Kyoya

**Victim Number 18: Hibari Kyoya **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. I do not own the poem in this either. I found it and wanted to get the message out there. I am against all forms of abuse and wanted to show people that it's not funny. It's not right. It's wrong. It's unfair and it changes and destroys life's. It murders people. Warning: Abuse, OOC characters.**

* * *

_Sitting alone under the night sky so black, _

_Nobody knows what he's holding back, _

_Pulling his sleeves past the black and blue, _

_Once these bruises fade they'll come back anew. _

Hibari Kyoya was a small boy, around 5 years old, with black hair and silver eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with a black hoodie over it and a pair of black ripped, bloodstained jeans. He laid on his back on a hill staring up at the night sky, holding in his tears and cries. Nobody knew what he went through every day and every night. He tugged at the sleeves of his hoodie covering up the bruises and scars that littered his body, although they'd just reappear once they healed, he always gained new ones.

_Looking up at the stars so high, _

_Sometimes he wishes he could melt into the sky, _

_Out of his eye drops a single tear,_

_ As he realizes he has to face his worst fear._

The small, raven headed boy stared up at the stars wishing he could melt into the sky, leave his horrible life behind, get a better life without having to live with getting beaten every day and every night. A single, small tear slipped from his eye as he realised he had to go "home" and see them again. He hated it. He rubbed at his eye as he thought 'I don't cry, so why then? I refuse to cry for them, for myself. It's not fair, why me? What have I done wrong?'.

_At the thought of home he shutters, _

_And a prayer for help he mutters, _

_His angry father's face shakes in his head, _

_And his broken heart fills with dread. _

Kyoya shuddered as he though about his "home", his life, and them. He saw his fathers face in his thought and he shivered with unshed tears in his eyes. He doesn't want to go home, but he knows he has to. He couldn't stay out too long or they'll notice he's missing, hurt him more, and he doesn't want to be hit harder than usual. The pain he feels is already enough.

_The front door creaks as he steps inside, _

_Jumping over beer bottles he runs to hide, _

_Sliding under his bed he tries not to make a sound, _

_Too late: the floor creaks as he touches the ground. _

Hibari stepped in the front door and, hearing it creek, he winces. He tried to be quiet as he jumped over beer bottles and other things littering the floors, and ran to his room to hide. He opened the door and he quickly looked around before seeing his bed. As quick as a cheetah, but still trying to be as silent as a mouse, he slid under the bed, terrified. He winces and his eyes tear up as the floor creeks upon his tiny weight.

_He tries to hold back the tears, _

_he hits him harder when he cries, _

_But they slip out as the heavy steps get closer, _

_he's absolutely terrified._

He hears his fathers heavy footsteps heading for his room and tears flow from his eyes as he tries to hold them back. The more he cries the more pain he revives. He wiped away the tears, trying to make them stop, to be brave, to not cry, but it was all in vain. He was terrified as he heard his fathers steps come close before stopping outside his room. He got shivers down his spine and his bruises seemed to hurt more than ever as he waited to see if he had been heard.

_The door slams open, _

_Pain is about to come, _

_His dad's clothes _

_Smell like smoke and rum. _

His bedroom door slams open an he knows his dad has heard him. He smells smoke and rum, coming from his father. He's been drinking and smoking again. His eyes began to leak more tears as he cried harder, whimpering almost soundlessly. He knows the pain is about to come.

_He lifts him up by a chunk of his hair, _

_Taking the first punch he begins to swear, _

_He cries for help, but it's to late, _

_He won't stop till he's got out all the hate. _

Kyoya's eyes widen as he was pulle out from under his bed by a chunk of his hair. He closes his eyes tightly as he is punches and swore at, his father hits him over and over as he wishes for him to stop, but he wont. There's still lots of hate in his father and until he gets it all out he will hit little Kyoya until it's gone for tonight. Kyoya screams for help, a very herbivorous thing in his eyes, but he can't help it. He's a small child tht can't defend himself against this monster. He's helpless, and he absolutely hates it. It was a daily routine that he was beaten anyways, but tonight was different, as his dad left him in the middle of his bedroom, the life slipped from little Kyoya's eyes. A few hours later the ambulance arrived and later the bad news was announced.

_A daily routine, but tonight it's not the same,_

_Tonight the end of the beating never came, _

_A few hours later the ambulance arrives, _

_His life is over at the age of 5. _

* * *

**Kyoya never experienced a childhood, as he died age five. **

**But others can still be saved before its too late!**

** If you see any kind of abuse, please call someone! **

**If someone at home or even at school or work is hurting you, tell someone! **

**Even if it's just a friend, boss, colleague, family member, teacher or anyone you trust!**

** Just let someone know! **

**Don't be afraid! **

**Thank you.**


End file.
